Manufacture of medical catheters can require a straight cut at a precise angle along the length of a tube, such as a cut that is 90 degrees relative to a longitudinal axis of the tube. A tube that is cut at an undesirable angle or having uneven, nicked or rough edges can be unacceptable for medical uses and may need to be discarded.
Catheters can be formed from a plurality of tubular materials and the resulting composite structure can make precise tube cutting difficult.